Witch will you choose?
by Lydia the tygeropean
Summary: Slightly A.U. story. After the Psi-corp killed her family, Lyta Alexander is taken by Kosh, and raised by the Vorlons. Thirty-two years she assists Kosh aboard B5, while prepping for the wars to come. Lyta will also have to choose between returning to Earth or staying with the Vorlons.


**Okay this is my first B5 fic and I have seen the entire series with the exception of some movies, but this is going to be an AU story so there are going to be some changes. Nothing that kills the main plot though just something's that deal with Kosh and adding a bit more of Lyta. Also this is a P.O.V. story and I'm making up the look of Vorlon home world since there is no description. I'm going to list some changes after this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing b5 cause if I did; I would have given Lyta a better ending and Marcus would have lived.**

**CHANGES: ****Lyta's age****, I am having her be a young adult because I watched this show in my early teens, that and I want Lyta and Kosh to have a father/daughter relationship. Now she still going to be born in the original year she was and it's going to be a plot device for the first season.**

**No colorful language and no Byron romance. **** Just because this is teen doesn't mean I'm going to use bad language. I know it's used in the show but I can't ever see myself typing such things. And as for Byron, I'm keeping him at his original age and no pairings, as a matter of fact there is going to be no romance in this, except from the ones that get established, because I'm a little tired of romances. Okay enough talk.**

Chap. 1

"Inquiries of a child."

(Normal P.O.V.)

The date is April 15, 2231. The morning was wet, and bone chilling cold as rain poured down upon the Earth. Most people were inside their offices or homes keeping warm. Yes, even the noisiest of places were unusually quiet. With the exception of the Tram station, where three people stood waiting. One a man in his late thirties; his face was marked with worry lines, and crow's feet indicating the hard life he has had. His lips were pierced in a line, and his black hair matched his uniform and black gloves. Standing next to him was a brown haired woman with no real emotion in her face.

She had the same kind of uniform as her partner; both wore badges on their clothing that had a very distinct look of a shield with one line going through another that was curved up. The third person with them was a small girl no older than five; she had her long, waist length, red hair in a braid, she bore a yellow rain coat and hat, white tights wrapped all the way down to her feet, which were placed in black dress shoes. She had a frown upon her face as she listened to the two adults bicker telepathically. She didn't know them, but Lyta Alexander knew she didn't want near them.

(Lyta's P.O.V.)

Psicops. I heard from my Grandma that they use to do good things to help people, normal and telepathic. She said they were to help protect people like us, but she said it was a really long time ago. Now they do bad things, and hurt others. They had taken my Mommy and Daddy when I was a baby, and my Grandma hid me… until now. They found us and now they're taking me to the Psicorp. I don't know what happened to my Grandma, but I don't think I can see her again. I started to hear the Psicops argue again about the train being late. I'm at a level P5 with my telepathy, so I can read minds.

'Uhgh! How long is this stupid tin can supposed to take?!' the lady mentally yelled.

'Patients, Claire, Patients, it will be here.' The really old man said.

'Well, sorry, Bester, but I've been up three day straight staking out that old bat. Playing babysitter to her grand-brat was not part of my to-do list.'

'Don't worry you'll get paid for it.'

'I better, especially after blowing the old bat's…'

I stopped reading her mind before she was finished; I knew that those words were going to lead to my grandma's death. My only question is WHY?! She wasn't doing anything wrong! I stood there sad and angry wondering why these people, no monsters, were so mean. I half noticed the tram pull up; as the doors open a very scary feeling hit me. I started to dig my feet in the ground, and to pull my arm out of the evil lady's hand, but it didn't work. She pulled me right into the car, and sat me on the seat.

'Now Lyta,' the man, Bester, called in my mind, 'please don't resist us, we're here to help you. We're giving you a home and clothes much better than what your grand-.'

"Shut up!" I yelled using my voice. I despised this man, and the lady with him. I wanted to escape from them, but I know I couldn't because I'm just a little kid.

"Lyta, we're you're friends, you're family." He now used his own voice.

I ignored him, backing in my seat and bringing my legs up to my knees. There was no point in talking to him, he didn't care. I just cried softly in my skirt. I felt myself cut off from all emotions. I was like this for the whole trip. Even when we reached The Psicorp I had acted like a zombie.

They had tested to see what telepathic level I was. When they found out my level, I was sent to the commercial telepath sector. In there, I met a girl named Talia, she believed the lies of the corp. at times she could also be a tattle teller, telling on all the kids who would try and brake out of the joint. I, having more common sense, was slowly waiting out for the time.

Two months went by; I had grown angry since then, not at just my grandmother's death, but at being cooped up in this building for so long, and having to put up with Talia as my roommate. Thankfully today, we get to go on a field trip. When we got to our destination, all you could see you could see was a big stage. We hat got to our seats, and waited for the show to start, but I wish it hadn't. A holo-screen dropped down showing a psicop.

"Hiya kids," he said, "today I'm going to teach you about rouge telepaths, and how to know when to spot them. Now a rouge telepath can be anyone, they can be your mom, your dad, even your grandparents."

He had slides to show examples, and when he reached to the grandparents it showed my grandma's face. I grew enraged at the lies, so much I shook. After the mockery was shown, everyone went on the tram back to the Psicorp.

I sat in silence once more. I suddenly heard a strange sound of someone talk. It was like a whirling sound accompanied by a man's voice.

'Grief and sadness is a black hole. Only comfort can bring you from its pull,' he soothed in my mind.

I lifted my head, and turned it to my right; I saw a man in a brown hat and suit. His coat collar hid most of his face, but I could see his eyes they were an odd glowing green. I don't remember the Tram stopping at a station. I looked back at the class; they didn't seem to notice the man sitting next to me. It was odd he made my anger and sadness disappear.

'Thank you,' I whispered back to his mind, then asking. 'Who are you?'

'Kosh.'

'I never heard a name like that before. Are you from another country?'

'Perhaps. It is very far away. What is your name?'

'I'm Lyta Alexand-'

Before I could finish what I was saying, I heard the intercom come on. What it said next made my fears return. I felt my eyes widened, and my breathing hitch.

"THE TRAM WILL REACH PSICORP. IN 15 MINUTES. REPEAT, THE TRAM WILL REACH PSICORP. IN 15 MINUTES."

As it was saying this something grabbed my hand, and I felt myself sink into my mind. In my mind, was nothing but darkness, and then suddenly I seen a shiny light. In the light there was a blue squid-like thing, with green eyes.

"Kosh?" I asked the giant squid.

"Yes." He confirmed.

Suddenly, the darkness started to fill with stars and planets. And then it clicked with me, he was from outer space. He came from somewhere so pretty, I couldn't help but look at them in amazement.

"Tell me," I looked at Kosh as he spoke again, "would you be willing to leave? The world you know?"

I thought about what he had asked; I had nothing here, Psicorp. Took my family, and they would only remind me of how much I hate them. Talia is just plain annoying, and just loves her life. So I gave him my answer.

"Yes, I'll do anything to get away from The Psicorp."

"Then come with me… Lyta."

(Talia's P.O.V.)

As the Tram came to a stop, all the kids in my class and I piled out of the car. I looked back at the car and I saw Lyta, she was still in there looking at an empty spot. I walked back in to get her, but I was blocked out of the car, and the doors weren't even shut. I then saw Lyta stare right at me, her face held no emotion, her eyes glowed a pale blue. Next thing I know I was lightly thrown back against the ground as the doors finally shut. The Tram had left, and that was the last anyone saw of Lyta Alexander.

**Okay, next chapter will be in Kosh P.O.V. and we won't be getting to the station till chapter 3 so you'll have to bear with me.**


End file.
